


Lost and Found in You

by Measured_Words



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Quintessence (Voltron), Rift, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Allura and Lotor have a revelation in the rift, of all the realities that could be.... and vow to steer a clearer path.





	Lost and Found in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mer_maider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mer_maider/gifts).



Being inside the rift was incredible. If she closed her eyes, Allura felt as though it was part of her, or maybe she was part of it. She felt connected to everything – her feelings for Lotor intermingled with her sense of him. Part of her wanted very strongly to crawl out of her seat and join him in his…. Part of her felt like the physical mingling was hardly necessary; that if they stayed here any longer they would become one in a far more intimate manner, sharing more than just their bodies with each other.

The longer she sat, the more full she felt – of quintessence, of emotion, of knowledge…. But something was pressing at her edges, flowing into her opened consciousness. She saw the possibilities of a hundred different worlds, different paths, different truths. So many of them were full of pain, for herself, for her friends, her people…and for Lotor, more than most. She felt it with him – his futures and his present. She couldn’t let this be.

Now she did climb out of her seat, scarcely aware of her actions, honing in on him like a missile.

"Lotor…" Saying his name broke the spell, grounding herself, calling him back to her from his sea of pain. They were in his ship. She'd removed his helmet, cradling his face in her hands. His eyes relaxed as he focused on her, but his tension did not completely ease. She couldn’t blame him, having seen what she'd seen.

"Allura." His hands, fingers tipped with the sharp claws that extended when he was under pressure, wrapped around hers. She let him take them. Leaning forward, she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"It's alright. It’s going to be alright." She didn't understand everything she'd seen, but she knew enough to want to seek a different path. "This vision…it meant to give us a chance. To give us hope. We aren’t bound by it."

He nodded slowly, squeezing her hands. "We can't change the past, princess."

It was the rift, amplifying all the worst of his emotion, drowning everything good they'd built together over the past little while. She was brimming with hope and love, but his concern was infectious: worrying about him would only trap them both. She needed to change the tone.

"You're not alone now. I'm not going to turn on you – I've seen where that leads. We’ve come so far together. I know that you deserve better. Please let me help you."

She saw his jaw working, and wondered if maybe he didn’t know how. After all she'd seen, she could believe that he didn't know what real trust was like. If only she could take everything she was feeling, and just pour it into him… But maybe she could. An echo of Oriande flickered in her mid – this place was raw quintessence, and was alchemy but the direction of that energy? Eyes closed, hands still joined with his, she re-focused her senses on that sense of connectedness she'd felt before, and channeled it into him. 

Lotor gasped as his fear gave way before her love, and he crumbled beneath the unfamiliar certainty that someone else held him in their heart for his own sake. Someone cared. 

When she opened her eyes again it was to meet his, gazing at her with awe and adoration, her love transformed and returned. She felt complete, and certain that they could heal more than just themselves with the power that had been accorded them here. The power they had accorded each other.

"I believe you," he said, though the words seemed part of her as well. "You've given me more than I had ever dared to hope for." He smiled, and she could have happily lost herself in that moment. Instead, she kissed his lips, a reminder that they were both creatures of flesh, however tightly bound by energy. The taste of him washed through her, his lips on every part of her body, and hers on his, in an exquisite union.

"Lotor…we should go." She was loath to return, knowing what was waiting for them back at the castle, but the longer they stayed inside the rift, the greater the chances that they would be completely overwhelmed by it. She hoped they could carry this sense of unity with them into the difficult times ahead.

"Allura." He brushed his fingers across her hand – his claws had retracted. "With you at my side, we can accomplish anything. Face even the worst of ourselves."

"Bring out the best in each other."

She kissed him again, and retrieved her helmet. There was still a ship to fly, experiments to monitor and, beyond the rift, friends and foes alike to face. They'd been shown the challenges to come and a hundred different failures, so that they would know the way forward was grounded in love and trust. As they prepared to exit the rift, she found there was room in her heart for very little else.


End file.
